


Fool Like Me

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I wrote Gabe as a himbo and honestly it was very fun, Like Hallmark Movie Level Cheesy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Shower, Songfic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: Gerard stares at him, wide-eyed, before letting out a honking laugh. “Holy shit! Oh my god! How the fuck are you still with this dude, man? Why haven’t you ditched his ass yet?”Mikey stays silent until Gerard finishes his giggling fit. “I love him.” He says, softly.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fool Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic, inspired by Fool Like Me by Cobra Starship.

Mikey’s standing in his parent’s driveway, arms crossed and brows furrowed as he glares at Gabe. The smell of burnt wood and melting metal is wafting through the air as the very unimpressed fireman shuts off the hose and packs it away into the truck. Gabe gives him a sheepish smile as the firetruck roars to life and drives away. 

“Baby-” Gabe starts, not getting far before he’s cut off.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me right now, Gabe. You blew up my parent’s mailbox!” Mikey huffs. “I thought fireworks were illegal in New Jersey. Where the actual fuck did you find a goddamn bottle rocket?” At least Gabe has the decency to look chagrined. In hindsight, setting off fireworks in the Way’s front yard probably wasn’t the best idea. But he was bored, and Mikey wasn’t really paying attention because he was doing classwork. He rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, staring his feet before chancing a glance back up at Mikey, who was still glaring at him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to, baby.” He says quietly, sticking his arms out. Mikey softens at that, uncrossing his arms and stepping into Gabe’s embrace. 

“I know you didn’t. You’re not hurt, are you?” Mikey questions, resting his head on Gabe’s chest lightly as Gabe holds his shoulders. Gabe shakes his head. “Good. You’re gonna have to explain it to my mom when she gets home.” 

Gabe winces at that. Ms. Way doesn’t like him one bit. Gabe had accidentally backed over Princess, her rat of a Yorkshire terrier the first time he came over to meet Mikey’s parents. The dog ended up having to lose a leg but was doing fine now. Ms. Way still hated Gabe for doing that though, which Gabe thought was patently unfair. 

“Your mom is gonna hate me even more, now,” Gabe whines. 

Mikey snorts into his sternum. “Whatever. I still like you. That’s what counts, right?”

“Yeah,” Gabe says with a soft grin. “That’s the only thing that counts.”

X

Family dinner that night is a tense affair. Gabe had borrowed Mikey’s car to go back to the city that night after apologizing profusely to Mikey’s mom, but even so, she wasn’t very thrilled about her destroyed vincas and lack of a mailbox. Gerard, on the other hand, found the whole thing endlessly bemusing. 

“He’s kind of a moron, Mikes,” Gerard says, shoveling a forkful of rice into his mouth before continuing. “Why are you even with him? You lose a bet or something?”

Mikey glares at his brother over his chicken. “He’s the sweetest guy I know. And he treats me like royalty.” 

Gerard snorts. “By blowing your mailbox up.”

“It was an accident!” Mikey snaps. “He’d never do anything like that on purpose. He’s just a little… klutzy sometimes.”

“Klutzy doesn’t back over the dog with a motorcycle,” Their dad interjects. “You’re an adult now Mikey, so we don’t have any control over who you can see anymore, but that boy is kind of an idiot. If I were you, I’d probably stay away from him.”

Mikey glowers into his plate. “If everyone taught their kids to not date ‘idiots’, Gerard would be single too.” 

“Hey!” Gerard exclaims. “Fuck you!” Mikey flips him off.

“Enough!” Their mom barks. “I will have none of that at my dinner table.” She opens her mouth to continue, but before she can, she’s cut off by the shrill ring of their phone. She huffs a sigh and stands up, walking over and lifting the receiver out of its cradle. “Hello?”

“Uhm, Hi, Ms. Way,” Gabe says. “I need to talk to Mikey. It’s kind of important.” 

“Not now, Gabriel. Goodbye.” She hangs the phone up and sits back down at the table. 

“Why’d you do that?” Mikey asks, annoyed. “Is he okay?”

“I did not ask. Finish your dinner, Michael.” She says. 

“I’m full,” Mikey says. He stands up and carries his plate to the sink, dumping it before snatching the phone and making his way to his room. He flops down on his bed and hits redial, pressing the receiver to his ear. It rings twice before Gabe picks up. “Hey!” Mikey sighs out. “Sorry, my mom was being a bitch. What’s up?”

“Okay,” Gabe says, his voice a little shaky. “I’m at the mechanic’s shop on 3rd. I need you to come get me.” 

“You’ve got my car, though. Why do you need me to come get you from a mechanic’s?” Mikey asks, confused. 

“Uhm, about that,” Gabe says, his voice sheepish. “I was driving back to yours to give you the car back when a squirrel ran into the road. I swerved to avoid it and uh… I kindofhitatree.” 

“What?” Mikey says.

“I kind of hit a tree. With your car.” Gabe says.

“Gabe!” Mikey exclaims. “Holy shit! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, baby. Don’t worry.” Gabe responds. 

“Okay. Okay, that's good.” Mikey says before taking a breath. “What the fuck, Gabe! Seriously? Over a fucking squirrel? How bad is the damage?”

Gabe sighs into the receiver. “I know, baby. I’m sorry. It’s not too bad, mostly cosmetic. The right side headlight is kinda busted. I’m paying to get it fixed.” 

“Damn right you are,” Mikey grumbles. “Stay there. I'll come get you. Well, we’ll come get you. I’ll have to get Gerard to drive me.” 

Gabe winces at that. He’s not looking forward to that conversation one bit. “Okay baby. See you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Mikey says before hanging up. He heaves himself up in his bed, scrubbing his hands over his face. This is gonna be a really fun conversation. He walks back into the living room, dropping the phone back into its place. Gerard is watching some shitty slasher on the TV, draped over the couch like a blanket. 

“Where are mom and dad?” Mikey asks.

Gerard turns to look at him. “Went to bed. You and your little sideshow man got dad’s blood pressure all fucked up.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes. “I need a favor.” 

Gerard mutes the TV. “What?”

“I uh, need a ride,” Mikey says tentatively. “Gabe, uhm. He crashed my car into a tree. Swerving to avoid a squirrel. I need to get him from the mechanics.”

Gerard stares at him, wide-eyed, before letting out a honking laugh. “Holy shit! Oh my god! How the fuck are you still with this dude, man? Why haven’t you ditched his ass yet?” 

Mikey stays silent until Gerard finishes his giggling fit. “I love him.” He says, softly.

Gerard stares at Mikey again, weirdly serious this time. “For real?” Mikey nods. Something in Gerard’s expression shifts at that. “Oh. You are for real. Okay. Let's go get your trainwreck of a loverboy, then.” 

X

Gabe is eating vending machine Cheetos outside the mechanic’s when Gerard and Mikey pull in. Gerard lays on the horn, making Gabe jump and jerk his hand, spilling them everywhere. Gabe sighs, throws the now-empty bag away, and makes his way over to Gerard’s car. 

“Sorry,” Gerard says when Gabe slides into the seat behind him. “I didn’t mean to make you spill your food.”

“It’s alright.” Gabe sighs, closing the door and clicking his seatbelt on. “I probably would have anyway.” Mikey turns his head and gives Gabe a soft little smile before sticking his hand into the backseat. Gabe grabs it and laces their fingers together. “Hey baby,” Gabe mutters softly.

The moment is cut by Gerard making an exaggerated gagging noise. “Gross, you two. Not where I can see.” Mikey rolls his eyes and doesn’t let go of Gabe’s hand the entire way back home. 

X

They stumble into Mikey’s room together. “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed because I have class in the morning,” Mikey says. Gabe blinks at him, before shrugging and looking around his room for a moment. Mikey lets out a sigh, and when Gabe looks back at him, he’s giving Gabe a soft, fond look. “That was a move, babe. I’m inviting you to join me in taking a shower and going to bed.” 

“Oh!” Gabe says. “Oh, duh. Yeah okay. Lead the way.”

Mikey’s bathroom off of his room is a tiny little thing, but it’s private and homey. It doesn’t take long for the little space to steam up with the heat of the water. Gabe strips out of his clothes, all lean muscle and golden skin as Mikey watches, momentarily mesmerized. He snaps out of it when Gabe pulls on the hem of his shirt though, and he peels off his clothes in record time before putting his hand softly in the middle of Gabe’s chest and pushing him into the shower gently. 

Gabe grabs Mikey’s wrist once they’re both in the small shower, using Mikey’s momentary distraction to switch their positions and back Mikey against the wall before using his other hand to tilt his chin up and kiss him gently. Mikey melts into it, moving his body in small waves against Gabe’s, grinding his hardening cock against Gabe’s thigh. Gabe’s own cock fills out in response, pressing firmly into Mikey’s stomach as they grind like kids in a club in the shower.

Mikey pulls off of Gabe’s mouth with a wet popping noise. “Fuck,” He groans out, his voice wrecked. “Gabe, I need-” Mikey moans as Gabe wraps his hand around his dick. 

“I got you, baby, don’t worry.” Gabe moves his hand fast, ducking his head to suck a mark on Mikey’s neck. Mikey’s moans pitch up, getting breathy, and then he cums, all over Gabe’s hand and thighs. 

Gabe groans as Mikey reaches out, scraping his cum from Gabe’s thigh, using it as lube as he jerks Gabe off. Gabe grabs Mikey’s ass, pulling him close and grinding against him before he shutters and cums on Mikey’s stomach. 

“That was hot.” Mikey huffs with a laugh. Gabe snorts into his neck in response, before pulling away so they can rinse off. Once the two of them are clean, Gabe shuts off the shower before yanking the curtain open. Mikey steps out first, pulling towels out of the cabinet before throwing one at Gabe. The two of them dry off before moving back into Mikey’s room.

Gabe fishes a pair of his own boxers out of Mikey’s underwear drawer from a previous sleepover, pulls them on, and crawls into Mikey’s bed, pulling the covers up around his ears like a little kid. Mikey snorts at him as he pulls on his own boxers and a loose t-shirt, before flipping off the light and crawling into bed next to Gabe. 

Mikey can see Gabe watching him in the dark of the room. His wet hair is curling up, falling around his face and the top of his ears. Gabe shifts, pressing a kiss to the top of Mikey’s head. 

“Whatchu thinkin’ about?” Mikey hums softly.

“God,” Gabe responds. 

Mikey blinks in the dark. That’s not what he expected. “What about him?”

Gabe huffs a small laugh. “I hit your dog with my bike, blow up your mailbox, and crash your car into a tree. Your mom hates me, your brother thinks I'm an idiot, and yet, here you are. You have sex with me in your shower and let me sleep in your bed. He must have been in a good mood the day he decided to let someone like you stay with a dumbass like me.” 

Mikey shifts closer, putting his hand on the back of Gabe’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. When they break apart, Mikey’s eyes are glittering in the dark. It makes Gabe’s head spin. 

“You’re not a dumbass,” Mikey says. “You’re just a little clumsy and a little unlucky sometimes. And God has nothing to do with it. I’m here with you because I love you. If he wanted to change that, I’d fight him myself. Probably be easier than fighting mom, actually.”

Gabe snorts at him. “I love you so much, baby.” Mikey smiles, a big, real grin in the dark room. Gabe pulls him close, and Mikey lays his head on Gabe’s chest. The two of them stay intertwined like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep comfortable, warm, and totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that my plots are getting really similar at this point, lmao. What can I say, cuddling and showers are some of my favorite things. Comments are always appreciated, even though I'm shitty at responding. Ɛ> :)


End file.
